


Putrefaction

by sartiebodyshots



Series: this is not a thing [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: 4x01, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cochise talk again after Cochise’s betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putrefaction

“You know, when you said that you wanted me to have the Volm communication device, I figured you would actually use it.  It’s been months,” Tom says as he approaches Cochise. 

There’s just a thin, invisible fence between them, but they’ve never been further apart. 

“I am glad to see you alive and well, my friend,” Cochise says softly.

“Just tell me what the information is,” Tom snaps, bristling under how familiar Cochise is being.  “I don’t have a lot of time.”

“I have located one of your offspring- he is in my care- and I may have the location of a second,” Cochise says. 

Tom presses himself as close to the fence as possible without getting zapped.  “Where?  Are they safe?  Did you bring him with you?”

Cochise shakes his head.  “If they discover me here tonight, they will kill me.  As much as Ben wished to come, I did not believe that it was an acceptable risk.  I assure you, he is safe with my soldiers.”

Tom exhales sharply and nods.  “Good.  Where’s Matt?”

“The Espheni have set up camps unlike any I have ever seen.  They are occupied primarily by children.  I do not know their purpose, but Ben is very certain in his belief that that is where they took Matt,” Cochise says.  “We are working to confirm this.”

“You have to find him, Cochise,” Tom says, heart thudding painfully; he should be out looking for Matt.  “I can’t do anything because I’m in here, so you have to make sure Matt is safe.”

“I will do all I can,” Cochise says.  “There is other intelligence I must inform you of.”

“What?” Tom says, distractedly.  There’s just so much that he has to think about.

“The greater Volm have left,” Cochise says.

“What?” Tom asks.

“My father ordered the evacuation of all Volm from this planet in order to secure our nestships,” Cochise explains. 

“So, what?” Tom asks.  “Did you just come to say goodbye?”

He can’t believe that the Volm kicked them out of their safe place just to abandon them.  Sure, maybe for a good reason, but that doesn’t make his boys any safer.

“No, I defied my father’s wishes.  I will remain on this planet until it is free, or I am dead,” Cochise says. 

Tom presses his lips together.  “Why?”

“You, of course,” Cochise says.  “And it is not right to force your people to accept our aid and then revoke it.”

“No, it’s not,” Tom says.  “Tell Ben that I love him, and that Hal is here with me.  We’re going to figure out a way to get out of here, and we’ll be together soon.”

“Perhaps I could stay near and assist you,” Cochise says.

“No!” Tom exclaims, and part of it is that he doesn’t want to talk to Cochise any more than he has to.  “You keep watch over Ben and you find Matt- and you’ll have to keep a closer eye on Ben once you know where Matt is, because he’ll want to go get him immediately.” 

“I will monitor Ben closely and retrieve your youngest offspring,” Cochise says.

“Then they’ll both want to come here, and you can’t let that happen,” Tom instructs.  He’s about to add more, when he sees the guard making another round.  “Gotta go.”

“Be safe, Tom.  I love you,” Cochise says as Tom turns away.

“Take care,” Tom says stiffly before running off without looking back.

* * *

 

Cochise watches as Tom disappears into the darkness.  He stands by the fence and wishes he could follow Tom to wherever he is going. 

It is painful to have such space between them.  They have been apart for almost five months, and that could be bearable if only he and Tom had parted on good terms. 

At first, Cochise had been conflicted over his decision to follow his orders and not reveal the greater Volm’s plans, but now he regrets it completely.  Not only because of the rift between him and Tom: Cochise made the wrong decision.  His people left almost immediately, placing the humans Cochise sought to protect in greater danger than before. 

“Did you see him?  My dad?  Or Hal?  Are they okay?” Ben runs up to him as soon as he enters the makeshift camp his small camp set up.

“Your father is alive and well, as is your brother.  He wishes me to convey his love and assure you that they will soon escape from the camp.  You will be together soon,” Cochise says.

“I still think you should have let me come with you!” Ben protests.  “I could’ve watched your back.”

“It is important that you remain safe,” Cochise says.  “It is what your father would desire.”

“When you go to get Matt, I’m coming with you,” Ben says, standing up straight. 

“You must remain safe,” Cochise says.

“Look, Cochise, you guys abandoned us once.  And, I get you have your own priorities.  But when you go to rescue Matt, I have to go so that someone on that team’s number one priority is getting Matt out of there, safely,” Ben says, shrugging at him.  “To you, we’re tools so that you can maybe win Dad back, but he’s my brother.  So let me go with you or else I’ll go myself.  I’d really rather work with you, though.”

Cochise blinks.  “Is that truly what you believe?  That I have no care for you beyond your father?”

Ben shrugs.  “Dad was pretty sure you didn’t even care about _him_ the last time I saw him.  So I’m being generous.”

“I assure you, I care for your father, for you, and for your brothers,” Cochise says. 

“I kind of don’t care, sorry.  Because if you’re telling the truth, you still don’t care about Matt as much as I do.  And you can’t stop me from doing everything I can to rescue him,” Ben says. 

This is not what Cochise wants; Cochise wants to protect Tom’s offspring.  Nevertheless, he cannot argue with Ben’s desire nor his reasoning.  There is no reason for him to trust the Volm, and Cochise can understand a desire to want to help his brother. 

Finally, he nods.  “You will help us plan when we know for certain that we have obtained certain intelligence about your brother’s location, and you may come with us to rescue him as well.”

“Good,” Ben says, pressing his lips together.  “Look… It’s been a weird few months, but if we get Matt out of there alive, then I’m glad that you made me come with you.”

“I will do all that I can to secure your brother’s safety,” Cochise assures him.  “I am glad that you are glad to be here.  I have also enjoyed having you here.”

He considers it, and then decides to gently squeeze Ben’s arm.  It seems appropriate, a motion to convey his affection and appreciation, as well as comfort the human.

But Ben takes a step back, shaking his head.

“Look, I appreciate what you’re doing for me and for Matt, but you still betrayed us.  And you really screwed my dad up.  I haven’t seen him that despondent since Mom died.  He thought he was hiding it well, but he can’t hide stuff from me,” Ben says, looking up at him.  “So I can’t like you, Cochise, even if you do help us.  You hurt my dad too badly for that.”

Cochise feels the air rush out of his noseholes.  “I would not want you to betray your loyalty to your father.  It is admirable.  I did not mean to hurt him, but I understand that is what I did.”

Ben nods a little.  “Thanks for understanding.”

“Have a good evening, Ben,” Cochise says.

“Goodnight, Cochise,” Ben says. 

Cochise considers Ben as he walks away.  He is much like his father- and Tom had referred to him as the offspring most similar to himself.  Thus, it is likely that what Ben says about Tom’s feelings is accurate. 

He had hoped that Tom’s opinion on him would soften towards him somewhat while they were apart.  Cochise has heard the human phrase, “absence makes the heart grow fonder,” and he had hoped it would hold true in this instance. 

Apparently not.

Of course, regaining Tom’s affection is not his sole or even primary goal- making up for his mistakes is.  However, it is something Cochise, selfishly, desires deeply nonetheless.  Perhaps not.  Perhaps missing Tom is something that Cochise will have to get used to.


End file.
